HinderBackstage
' Hinder' is an American rock band from Oklahoma that was formed in 2001 by drummer Cody Hanson, former lead singer Austin John Winkler and guitarist Joe "Blower" Garvey. The band released four studio albums with Winkler; Extreme Behavior (2005), Take It to the Limit (2008), All American Nightmare (2010) and Welcome to the Freakshow (2012). When The Smoke Clears (2015) was Hinder's first album featuring new vocalist Marshal Dutton as the lead singer.[1]The band was inducted into the Oklahoma Music Hall of Fame in 2007. The band is best known for their early hits "Get Stoned," "Lips of an Angel," "Better than Me," How Long, "Use Me" and "Without You." History Formation, Early History, & Far From Close(2001-2004) Before the band formed, Austin Winkler sang in an Oklahoma City cover band until July 2001,[2] when he met drummer Cody Hanson and guitarist Joe Garvey at a college party.[3] Soon after meeting, the three formed Hinder, Hanson commented on Austin Winkler shortly after the band formed saying he was "blown away" and "he has the kind of charisma very few people have and that unique voice. You can't really compare him to anybody." Somewhere in the timeframe from July 2001 and early 2003 the three founding members recruited bass player Cole Parker, together the four recorded a 4 track demo disc, with the track listing "Someday", "Like Me", "Broken", and "Worthless Home". The tracks "Someday" and "Broken" would later be re-recorded and put on their debut EP "Far From Close" and the other two tracks "Like Me" and "Worthless Home" still remain unreleased, only being able to find them on their demo cd's. The band began performing at an Oklahoma City club called The Blue Note, building a local fan base. Profits from the shows went to advertising, as well as paying the expenses for the group's first release. In April 2003, Hinder entered the March Bandness contest for Oklahoma City radio station KHBZ-FM (94.7). They made it to the Final Four out of a field of thirty-two, ultimately losing to the OKC group Falcon Five-O. After saving enough money from local concerts the band's debut EP "Far From Close" was released in 2003 on the independent label Brickden Records and sold around 5,000 copies.[4] A year later in late 2004 or early 2005 it is still unknown, bassist Mike Rodden and rhythm guitarist Mark King joined the band.[2] Cody Hanson, Along with Former lead singer Austin Winkler wrote the majority of the band's music on their first four albums.[5] Extreme Behavior(2005-2007) After the release of Far from Close, Hinder was offered record deals by Atlantic Records, Roadrunner Records, and Universal Records, eventually signing with Universal Records in 2005;[4] later that year, their major-label debut album, Extreme Behavior, was released.[6] The album was produced by Brian Howes, who, along with Cody Hanson and Austin Winkler, wrote most of the material on the album.[7] The album was engineered by Mike Fraser and Jay Van Poederooyen.[8] The album reached triple-platinum certification for sales,[6][9] Hinder toured and released singles in support of their first album. Hinder's debut single, "Get Stoned", was released in October 2005. The band's second single, "Lips of an Angel", entered charts in the USA, Canada, Australia, New Zealand, and Singapore; the song lasted for 41 weeks in the New Zealand charts, two weeks of which were spent at the number one spot. The band's third single, "How Long", was released in September 2006 and appeared at number six on the US Billboard Hot Mainstream Rock Tracks chart. In 2006, as a Christmas gift to their fanclub, the Hinder Army, the band recorded their version of the public domain song "A Little Drummer Boy" and released it on their fanclub website.[citation needed] Their second song to be released in New Zealand was "Better Than Me", which spent three weeks on the New Zealand charts, peaking at number 16. In 2007, Hinder was inducted into the Oklahoma Music Hall of Fame,[4] and in October of the same year, the band released their limited edition CD/DVD of Extreme Behavior''entitled ''You Can't Make This S**t Up. Take it to the Limit(2008-2009) The first single from the band's second album, "Use Me", was released on July 15, 2008 and peaked at No. 3 on the US Mainstream Rock Tracks chart. The second album,Take It to the Limit, was released on November 4, 2008; the album marked a change in style in Hinder's music in that it moved the band in a slightly more glam metal-influenced direction. They announced the release of the album's second single, "Without You," through their official MySpace page on September 13, 2008. Take It To the Limit debuted at number four on the Billboard 200 with 81,000 sales its first week and ended up going Gold in the US Through late 2008, Hinder headlined the Jägermeister Music Tour with Trapt and Rev Theory also on the bill. In early 2009, Hinder embarked on Mötley Crüe's Saints Of Los Angeles Tour, which also included Theory of a Deadman and The Last Vegas. In July, Hinder embarked on Nickelback's Dark Horse Tour, which ran through Live Nation outdoor amphitheaters; other bands involved on the tour were Papa Roach and Saving Abel. On March 27, 2013 Take It To The Limit was certified gold in the US. All American Nightmare(2010-2011) During early 2010, the band was engaged in writing and recording material for their third album,[10] titled All American Nightmare.[11] The album was released on December 7, 2010, with the first single, the title track, released on September 14, 2010.[10][12] Although the album was originally planned to be produced by Howard Benson, Kevin Churko was later announced to be the producer.[10] Winkler said that the group started recording during the touring cycle for Take It To The Limit. “We wrote 70 or so songs, recorded about 50 and cut it down to 12," the singer explained. "It’s something that we’ve never done before, so it’s like our ultimate baby. A lot of the other songs could be shit, too, we don’t know. You don’t really know until you put it out there and have more than two people’s opinion on it.” Both he and drummer Cody Hanson mentioned the song "Memory" as one that was a strong contender for the final cut. "It’s about being with your chick — the chick you’ve been with for a while, not some chick you’ve met on the road — and about being able to still have a good time with your wife or long-time girlfriend," said Hanson. "I’ve been in a relationship myself for nine years, so it was cool to write a song like that."[13] Welcome to the Freakshow & Departure of Austin Winkler(2012-2013) On August 9, 2012, Hinder announced via Facebook and Twitter that their then-upcoming album would be titled Welcome to the Freakshow. It was released on December 4, 2012. Hinder released their first single, "Save Me", on August 30.[14] Hinder announced the Bare Bones tour to support the album in late fall 2012. On July 10, 2013 it was announced that lead singer Austin Winkler had entered rehab, and would not be touring with the band for the remainder of the summer tour dates. Marshal Dutton, who has filled in for the band in the past, was brought in to fill in on vocals until Jared Weeks, former lead singer of Saving Abel, was recruited to replace Winkler for the band's 2013 tour dates.[15] On November 20, 2013, it was announced via Loudwire that the band had parted ways with their lead singer Austin Winkler, citing that there was no animosity towards him, they just felt it was time to move on.[16] When the Smoke Clears(2014-Presente) After finishing touring with Jared Weeks, the band entered a lengthy period of inactivity. On July 7, 2014 the band posted a video on their social media sites apologizing to fans for their inactivity and to announce that they had been writing new songs for the new album while searching for a new lead singer. They also announced a string of shows throughout the rest of the summer. [17] Although never announced officially, the band played their shows with Nashville-based singer Nolan Neal as the front man. On December 9, 2014 Hinder officially announced their new album, and that it would be titled When The Smoke Clears. The album is slated to be released in the spring of 2015.[18] On January 20, 2015 Hinder officially announced that Marshal Dutton would be their new lead singer, via social media sites. Dutton has been affiliated with the band since his former band Faktion toured with Hinder and Rev Theory on the "Girls Gone Wild" tour back in 2006. He has also been writing and recording for the band since 2009 when they were going through the writing and recording sessions for All American Nightmare. Dutton has been working on every Hinder album since, even co-producing Welcome to the Freakshow alongside drummer Cody Hanson. On March 17, 2015 the band released a preview of the first song on their record, "Rather Hate Than Hurt" via loudwire, making it the second song to be released since founding and former vocalist Austin Winkler departed the band in November of 2013. The band also revealed their new album When The Smoke Clears will be released on May 12, 2015.[1] Their fifth studio album When The Smoke Clears was released May 12, 2015 as planned, making it their first studio album without Austin Winkler on vocals. The band went on tour in support of the new album starting in March 2015, they did a summer tour in support of When The Smoke Clears with the band Full Devil Jacket opening for them. On October 13, 2015 the band announced a fall 2015 tour with the Charlotte based band "A Course Of Action" supporting them. Other Projects * Former lead singer Austin John Winkler departed the band in November 2013 to pursue his career as a solo artist. His first album is expected in the fall of 2016, however he is going by Austin John for his solo career. * Current lead vocalist Marshal Dutton was the part-time lead singer and full-time lead guitarist in the rock band Faktion. He is also the lead guitarist and backup vocalist for the country band Drankmore. He also has formed the record label "Back-Lounge Productions" with fellow Hinder mate Cody Hanson. * Drummer Cody Hanson has provided drums for the band Drankmore's work. He is involved with the band with his fellow Hinder bandmates Marshal Dutton, Mike Rodden and Joey "Blower" Garvey. Tours * Extreme Behavior Tour. 2005-2007. (Multiple Supporting and Headlining Roles). * Door to Dorm Tour. Spring 2007 (Headlining) with Papa Roach and Puddle of Mudd. * Girls Gone Wild Tour. (Headlining) with Rev Theory and Faktion. * Badboys of Rock Tour. (Headlining) with Papa Roach, Buckcherry and Rev Theory. * 2008 Summer Tour. (Supporting) 3 Doors Down * Jägermeister Music Tour. (Headlining) with Trapt and Rev Theory. * Take It to the Limit Winter Tour. (Supporting) Motley Crue's Saints Of Los Angeles Tour. with Motley Crue, Hinder, Theory of a Deadman and The Last Vegas. * Take It to the Limit Spring Tour. (Headling) with Theory of a Deadman, Black Stone Cherry and The Veer Union. * Take It to the Limit Summer Tour 2009. (Supporting) Nickelback's Dark Horse Tour with Hinder, Papa Roach and Saving Abel. * 2010 Summer Tour. (Headlining). * All American Nightmare Tour. Fall 2010-2011 (Headlining) with Saving Abel, My Darkest Days and Kopek. * Summer/Fall Tour. 2012 (Headlining) with Lynam. * Bare Bones Tour. (Acoustic) Fall & Winter 2012 (Headlining). * Welcome to the Freakshow Tour. 2013 * Fall 2013 Tour: (Co-Headlining) with Candlebox. Supporting Acts; Devour the Day and Open Air Stereo. * When The Smoke Clears Spring and Summer Tour 2015. (Headlining) with Full Devil Jacket Musical Influences & Styles Their music has been described by critics as, hard rock,[19] post-grunge,[20] alternative rock,[21] The band's influences include: Bush, Collective Soul, Creed, Foo Fighters, Guns N' Roses, Kiss, Nickelback, Nirvana, Soundgarden,[22][23][24] The Rolling Stones, Led Zeppelin,Aerosmith, Rainbow, Bob Seger, Ozzy Osbourne, Def Leppard, Bon Jovi, AC/DC,[25][26] and Mötley Crüe.[27] Discography Albums Studio Albums * Extreme Behavior(2005) ** Normal *** Get Stoned *** How Long *** By the Way *** Nothin' Good About Goodbye *** Bliss (I Don't Wanna Know) *** Better than Me *** Room 21 *** Lips of an Angel *** Homecoming Queen *** Shoulda ** United Kingdom Bonus Tracks *** Lips of an Angel ACOUSTIC VERSION *** Room 21 PIANO VERSION ** 2006 Wal-Mart Delux Edition Bonus Tracks *** Get Stoned LIVE *** Room 21 LIVE *** Bed of Roses BON JOVI COVER *** Take Me Home Tonight EDDIE MONEY COVER ** 2007 Delux Edition Bonus Tracks *** Get Stoned PIANO VERSION *** Born to be Wild STEPPENWOLF COVER ** DVD Delux Edition Bonus Tracks *** Better than Me MUSIC VIDEO *** Lips of an Angel MUSIC VIDEO *** Get Stoned MUSIC VIDEO *** Born to be Wild MUSIC VIDEO *** Live Concert from Alliant Energy Center, Madison Wisconsin shot on May 9, 2007 * Take It To The Limit(2008) ** Normal *** Use Me *** Loaded and Alone *** Last Kiss Goodbye *** Up All Night FEATURING CRISPIN EARL AND ERIC SCHRAEDER *** Take it to the Limit FEATURING MICK MARS AND MOTLEY CRUE *** The Best is Yet to Come *** Heaven Sent *** Thing for You *** Lost in the Sun *** Far from Home ** Best Buy Bonus Tracks *** Heaven Sent LIVE *** Loaded and Alone ACOUSTIC *** Lost in the Sun LIVE *** The Best Has Yet to Come ACOUSTIC *** Without You ACOUSTIC *** Use Me LIVE ** Wal-Mart Bonus Tracks *** Thunderstruck AC/DC COVER *** Live for Today *** Running in the Rain EXTREME BEHAVIOR OUTTAKE ** iTunes United Kingdom Bonus Tracks *** Heartless *** One Night Stand ** iTunes United States Bonus Tracks *** Heartless *** Thunderstruck AC/DC COVER ** Japanese Edition Bonus Tracks *** One Night Stand *** Running in the Rain EXTREME BEHAVIOR OUTTAKE * All American Nightmare(2010) ** Normal *** 2 Sides of Me *** All American Nightmare *** What Ya Gonna Do *** Hey Ho *** The Life *** Wake Up the Devil *** Red Tail Lights *** Striptease *** Everybody's Wrong *** Put that Record On ** Delux Edition Bonus Tracks *** Good Life *** Bad Mutha Fucka *** Put that Record On DEMO VERSION *** What Ya Gonna Do DEMO VERSION *** 2 Sides of Me ITUNES DEMO VERSION *** All American Nightmare MUSIC VIDEO * Welcome to the Freakshow(2012) ** Normal *** Save Me *** Ladies Come First *** Should Have Known Better *** Freakshow *** Talk to Me *** Get Me Away from You *** It is Just Me *** I Don't Wanna Believe *** See You in Hell *** Anyone but You *** Wanna be Rich ** Best Buy Edition Bonus Tracks *** Get Me Away from You ACOUSTIC VERSION *** Ladies come First ACOUSTIC VERSION *** Save Me ACOUSTIC VERSION *** See You in Hell ACOUSTIC VERSION *** Talk to Me ACOUSTIC VERSION * When The Smoke Clears(2015) ** Normal *** Rather Hate than Hurt *** Hit the Ground *** Wasted Life *** If Only for Tonight *** Intoxicated *** Dead to Me *** Foolish Eyes *** Nothing Left to Loose *** Letting Me Go *** I Need Another Drink ** F.Y.E. Exclusive 2 Extra Acoustic Bonus Tracks *** Hit the Ground ACOUSTIC VERSION *** Get Stoned ACOUSTIC VERSION Extended Plays * Far From Close ** Paste ** Lay Me Down ** Feelings ** Look Back ** End of Me ** Stay the Same ** Asylum ** Back and Forth ** Jealous Man ** Eternity ** Someday ** Broken ** Upside Down Singles * Get Stoned * Lips of an Angel * How Long * Better than Me * Homecoming Queen * Born to be Wild * By the Way * Shoulda * Use Me * Without You * Up All Night * Loaded and Alone * The Best is Yet to Come * Last Kiss Goodbye * All American Nightmare * What Ya Gonna Do? * The Life * Hey Ho * Red Tail Lights * Save Me * Ladies Come First * Is it Just Me? * Should Have Known Better * Freakshow * Talk to Me * Hit the Ground * Intoxicated Promotional Singles * Take it to the Limit * 2 Sides of Me * Sooners Don't Back Down * Better Hate than Hurt Other Charted Songs * Things for You * Striptease * Put that Record On * Wanna Be Rich * If Only for Tonight Other Appearances * The Fight's About to Begin OFFICIAL GAMEDAY MUSIC OF THE NFL Music Videos * Get Stoned * Lips of an Angel * How Long * Homecoming Queen * Born to be Wild * Better than Me * Use Me * Without You * Up All Night * All American Nightmare * What Ya Gonna Do? * Hit the Ground * Intoxicated Members Current members * Marshal Dutton – lead vocals, acoustic guitar (2015–present) * Cody Hanson – drums and percussion (2001–present) * Joe "Blower" Garvey – lead guitar, backing vocals (2001–present) * Mark King – rhythm guitar, backing vocals (2003–present) * Mike Rodden – bass guitar, backing vocals (2003–present) Former Members * Austin Winkler – lead vocals, acoustic guitar (2001–2013) * Cole Parker – bass guitar (2001–2003) * Nolan Neal – lead vocals (2014-2015) Touring Members * Jared Weeks – lead vocals, acoustic guitar (2013) References # "Hinder, 'Rather Hate Than Hurt' - Exclusive Song Premiere". Loudwire.com. 2015-03-16. Retrieved 2015-05-19. # ^ [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Hinder#cite_ref-songwriter_interview_2-0 Jump up to:a''] [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Hinder#cite_ref-songwriter_interview_2-1 ''b] "Austin Winkler Talks About The Band’s Success Story". Songwriter Universe. Retrieved 10 May 2010. # Jump up^ "Hinder Biography". Yahoo! Music. Retrieved 10 May 2010. # ^ [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Hinder#cite_ref-Hall_of_Fame_4-0 Jump up to:a''] [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Hinder#cite_ref-Hall_of_Fame_4-1 ''b] [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Hinder#cite_ref-Hall_of_Fame_4-2 c''] "Hinder - 2007 Inductee". Oklahoma Music Hall of Fame. Retrieved 21 March2010. # '''Jump up^ "Hinder: 'We Bring The Fun Back Into Rock-n-Roll!'". Ultimate-Guitar.com. 23 September 2006. Retrieved 1 May 2010. # ^ [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Hinder#cite_ref-allmusic_bio_6-0 Jump up to:'''''a] [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Hinder#cite_ref-allmusic_bio_6-1 b''] "Biography". Allmusic. Retrieved 5 June 2010. # '''Jump up^ "Review". Allmusic. Retrieved 5 June 2010. # Jump up^ "Jason "JVP" VanPoederooyen | Credits". AllMusic. Retrieved 2015-05-19. # Jump up^ Falina, Melanie.An Interview with Hinder’s Joe “Blower” Garvey unratedmagazine.com. Retrieved on 2010-07-16. # ^ [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Hinder#cite_ref-rockstar_10-0 Jump up to:'''''a] [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Hinder#cite_ref-rockstar_10-1 b''] [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Hinder#cite_ref-rockstar_10-2 ''c] "Hinder Halfway Through Recording New Album". Rockstar Weekly. Retrieved17 July 2010. # Jump up^ "Hinder Title New Album". Tunelab. 28 May 2010. Retrieved 17 June 2010. # Jump up^ "HINDER - LATEST NEWS". Hinder official website. 1 September 2010. Retrieved8 September 2010. # Jump up^ "Hinder Write A Box Set’s Worth Of Material For New Album". Attention Deficit Delirium. 18 November 2010. Retrieved 18 January 2011. # Jump up^ "Hinder Music on Facebook". Hinder via Facebook. August 9, 2012. RetrievedAugust 9, 2012. # Jump up^ Ouellette, Mary (July 12, 2013). "Hinder Frontman Austin Winkler Enters Rehab, Saving Abel's Jared Weeks Fills In On Tour". Loudwire. Retrieved July 15, 2014. # Jump up^ Ouellette, Mary (November 20, 2013). "Hinder Officially Part Ways With Frontman Austin Winkler". Loudwire. Retrieved December 26, 2013. # Jump up^ "Hinder". Facebook.com. Retrieved 2015-05-19. # Jump up^ "Hinder". Facebook.com. Retrieved 2015-05-19. # Jump up^ "Hinder: Rocking Like It's 1989". Washingtonpost.com. 2008-11-04. Retrieved2015-05-19. # Jump up^ "Hinder | Music Biography, Streaming Radio and Discography". AllMusic. Retrieved2015-05-19. # Jump up^ "Hinder – Free listening, videos, concerts, stats and pictures at". Last.fm. Retrieved2015-05-19. # Jump up^ "Hinder Music Influences". MTV.com. Retrieved 2015-05-19. # Jump up^ "Hinder Biggest Music Influences". Inflooenz.com. Retrieved 2015-05-19. # Jump up^ "Hinder | Similar Artists, Infuenced By, Followers". AllMusic. Retrieved 2015-05-19. # Jump up^ "Hinder Pays Tribute To Its Influences In 'Put That Record On' Video". Blabbermouth.net. 2010-11-18. Retrieved 2015-05-19. # Jump up^ "Hinder Pays Tribute To Their Influences". Klaq.com. 2010-11-19. Retrieved2015-05-19. # Jump up^ "Hinder: Related". Allmusic. All Media Network. Retrieved August 23, 2014. External links * Hinder's official site Videos * Audio Only Videos * Lyrics Videos * Music Videos * Live Performances * Interviews Category:Male YouTubers Category:YouTube Musicians Category:American YouTubers Category:Users that joined in 2009